1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pushbutton switching devices and more particularly to an actuator for use with pushbutton switches mounted internally within a housing, enclosure, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent trends in the packaging of electrical and electronic equipment are directed towards the inclusion of all working parts of circuitry within the equipment housing. Even those controls and indicators provided for use with such devices are frequently located internally with those portions of the device that must be accessible for observation or manual operation mounted flush with the enclosure housings exterior surfaces. Such designs are considered more pleasing from an esthetic sense as well as more desirable from a standpoint of operation and maintenance. Because many such electrical and electronic devices incorporate the use of pushbutton switches, special switches are frequently required for flush mounting. Such switches are generally more complex and consequently more expensive than conventional devices, in order to provide for flush mounting.
An alternate technique employed recently within current design trends is the inclusion or mounting of the switching devices internally within the enclosure and the utilization of separate actuators fastened to the housing, which when operated, in turn engage an associated switching device and cause it to operate. Actuators of this type are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,909,564 and 3,952,175.
Actuator designs found in the above patents which may be considered as typical of the present state of the art, are reasonably complex and consequently provide minimum economy over the use of integrated flush mounted switches of more conventional types. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,175 elaborate means are provided for supporting the actuator in a rigid relationship to the switching mechanism to be operated.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a new and improved actuator for switching devices mounted internally to an enclosure wherein the actuator is flush mounted with the exterior surface of the enclosure and is economical to manufacture, simple to operate and adaptable to a number of different forms of switching device.